KisaIta Music Meme
by elric0sis
Summary: This is my first music meme for my favorite yaoi pairing. I kinda, sorta wrote more than i was supposed too, but i think you'll like it anyways!


Au: YAY! My first meme! Tell me what you think! ^.^ Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'  
1. Your Gonna Go Far, Kid-The Offspring (2:57)  
Kisame and Itachi were on yet anouther mission. Only this time, Itachi was dressed as a young maid at a fancy hotel and Kisame his employer. They were to assasinate the owner of the hotel and there was a rumor that he had a lechorous side for young maids in short skirts. Poor Itachi. They had taken out the guard stationed outside of the room as they entered. The man instantly taking a liking to Itachi. He led him to his lap as Kisame stared from the wall, pissed as hell. Itachi leaned into the man until he was mere inches from the guy's face. He smiled then flashed his Sharingan. After a couple of seconds, Itachi got off and the man fell limp. Kisame went and scooped up his weasel into his arms.

"You're eyes are firery, more than usual. I like it." "You know what they say, Kisame. When you're pissed, lightning is in your eyes."

2. God Is A Girl-Groove Coverage (3:20)  
Kisame and Itachi were currently ducking the hurtling objects coming from Pein and Konan's room. For the past hour the couple have been in a constant state of terror. Yes even the stotic Uchiha. For one reason. Konan. Was. PMSing. And their poor leader was in the heat of the rath. Stupid leader forgot to get Konan her chocolate and 'supplies'. Poor Leader. They had to duck again as a lamp flew past their heads yet again.

"Geez, Konan is pissed." Kisame said. Everything was quiet until Pein stumbled out of the room, blood pouring from his head and beaten to a pulp, fainting in the hallway. "Look at the almighty 'God' now!"

"The world knows God as a him, but truth be told, God is a girl." Itachi said, walking off to go find the medic bag.

3. This Is Halloween-Marilyn Manson (3:27)  
It was halloween night at the Akatsuki base. Everyone was out trick-or-treating, much to their displeasure. The only two who were at the base was Itachi and Kisame, pulling the two long straws to stay home and hand out candy. Itachi came back into the living room to see Kisame asleep on the couch. The Uchiha had a devious smile on his face as he snuck over to the shark. He then pounced onto the shark's lap. He woke up with a start only to see the weasel looking up to him with a small smile on his usually blank features. Kisame instantly knew what the weasel had in mind. He smirked and got up to put a 'Closed' sign on the door so no one would interupt them. As soon as he turned around he was pounced on by Itachi.

"Happy Halloween Kisame, now here's your treat." Itachi said and kissed him.

4. Kryptonite-3 Doors Down (3:53)  
Kisame was sparring with Kakuzu in the training ground, Itachi as the judge. Kisame and Kakuzu had been fighting for about an hour now, both with large chakra and large stamina. Finally when the battle seemed to last forever, Kisame pinned Kakuzu with his threads into the tree. Itachi got up from where he had been sitting and started walking over to the two. Kisame and Kakuzu shook hands and he went off to find his little Hidan to treat his injuries. Kisame turned around to come face to face with his angel. Kisame wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist and smirked. Itachi leaned into his chest saying, "I can always count on you to be my Superman, Kisa."

5. Over and Over-Three Days Grace (3:11)  
Itachi had snuck out again that night. And guess what? Kisame was pissed. How could the weasel not tell him where he was going? Could he be cheating on him?! Now Kisame was even more pissed. His Itachi, his weasel, his Angel........with anouther man? Kisame went and followed after Itachi in hopes of finding his replacement. Itachi went into a bar the back way, so Kisame went in the front. He took a seat at the back of the room and watched the crowd for Itachi. Suddenly the lights dimmed and everyone in the bar was quiet. The stage lit up and guess who was on it? "And now ladies and gentlemen, our entertainment for this last night, Shigi Mochi!" Itachi stepped on stage and Kisame spit out the sake that he was drinking. What was Itachi doing? The weasel stepped up to the mic and a song came on. Kisame was dumbfounded. Itachi. Was. Singing! And....was really good at it to! Kisame sat in silence and listened to Itahchi sing the song "Over and Over". The song ended and the crowd went wild. Itachi got off stage and walked right up to Kisame blushing. "You came? I was wondering when you would follow me." And with that, Kisame kissed him.

6. Caramelldansen-Carmel (2:55)  
It was a heated compitition between Konoha Genin and the Akatsuki. They were in the final round where destiny put two brothers against eachother. Itachi vs. Sasuke. The two men walked on the stage, ready for anything just to beat eachother. "And the last contest, to decide who is more powerful, the Uchiha brothers will dance to........Carameldansen!" Sakura announced. Everyone in the room sweatdropped at once. "What the hell?! I finally get a chance to beat Itachi and this is our challenge?!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura nodded her head and started the music. Itachi and Sasuke went into positions and got ready. It came and they started dancing. Everyone was silent in shock except Kisame, who was silent in lust, All he could concentrate on was the way his lover's hips and waist were moving to the beat. The song ended, Itachi coming out victorious, mostly because Sasuke fainted half-way through noticing the look Kisame was giving his brother. Kisame scooped up Itachi and ran as fast as he could before anyone could congradulate him.

7. Bring Me To Life-Evanescence (3:37)  
(Have to read one of my newest stories if you want to know the whole story)  
Itachi Vs. Kinchi Hushi, Genjutsu user Vs. Genjutsu user, one fighting for honor while the other for dignity. Kinchi had just insulted one of Itachi's teamates in the most horrible ways possible, now Itachi was left to regain their honor. Their fight, a singing match. Might not seem important to the naked eye, but when for honor, anything is serious. Itachi and Kinichi got up on stage, Itachi in a girl form. The song started playing and Itachi started out with his solo. As it went into the chorus, the crowd fell silent with awe. These were two of they best singers in the place and they wanted to know the outcome of a battle like this. As they continued, the battle grew fiercer.  
"Fro-zen inside, without your touch without your love dar-ling, o-nly you are the life amoung the de-ad!"  
As Itachi sang this, he threw out his arms in sync with the music. Singing brought out Itachi's emotions, even if he didn't know it.  
"All this time I can't believe I couldn't see, kept in the dark, but you would never follow me!"  
Kinchi was pratically yelling at Itachi singing this. He had offered Itachi a spot in their group and Itachi refused.  
"I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything-!"  
"Without thought, without a voice, without a soul-!"  
Kinchi was intentionally insulting the Uchiha as he sang.  
"Don't let me die here-!" Itachi sang in an evil tone, sending shivers down Kinichi's spine.  
"Must be sacrifice-!"  
"Bring- me to- life-!"  
They went on and finished the song, Itachi winning. Kisame was so proud of his weasel. He gave pride back to the Akatsuki, and to him.

8. I Hate This Part-Pussycat Dolls (3:38)  
It was rare, but it happened. Itachi and Kisame had gotten in a fight. It was nothing to big, but it had kept the two quiet throughout the car drive to the base in the rain. It was over somehting trivial, but it had hurt. The radio was playing as Kisame drove and Itachi rode in the passenger seat. Itachi didn't want it to be too obvious, but he was worried. What if they broke up over this? What if Kisame hated him forever?! Itachi couldn't get over these thoughts as he played with the edge of his shirt. 'Let's try this' he thought.  
"Do you want to play a game, Kisame?" Itachi knew that Kisame was always begging him to play a game with him, every time they took a drive.  
"No." Ouch. That hurt. 'Did I make him that mad at me?' Itachi thought, looking like he had been kicked. Anouther hour passed between the two in the deadly silence, until.  
"I can't take it any longer!" Itachi yelled. Kisame looked surprised and pulled over to the side of the road. Itachi got out and started walking to the base. "Itachi! Get back here!" Kisame yelled. "No! If I make you this upset, maybe I shouldn't ride in the car with you!" Itachi yelled back, stopping. His face was etched with sorrow and the rain making him look like he was crying. That look sent a small blow to Kisame's heart, had he really been that cold? "Aww, 'Tachi." Kisame walked over to his weasel and hugged him. Itachi was surprised, but he hugged back. "I'm sorry, it wasn't that big of a deal. I just, I got all worked up over something so small. I'm so sorry Angel." Kisame looked down at his Itachi, being met by two onyx orbs. Itachi leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips, "I'm sorry too" They stayed like that for a while, in eachother's arms.

9. A Never Ending Dream- Cascada (3:23)  
Kisame was in a dull, gray room with a chilling aura to it. He was shocked at first but then smelt the scent of blood, so re ran along a winding corridpr to find the source. Kisame felt like the walls were closing in on him, urging him to go faster and faster until he was at top speed going down the hallway. He finally came upon a door and bursted through it, the smell at its highest. Kisame looked around the room, trying to find the source. A bright light lit up in the middle of the room, a dark figure standing in the middle of it. Kisame looked closer and his heart froze. In the middle of the room was his lover, his angel, his Itachi, drenched in his own blood. "ITACHI!" Kisame yelled, suddenly sitting up in their bed, throwing Itachi to the ground. In an instant Itachi was by his side running his cool fingers over his lover's face. Kisame's heartbeat was slowly slowing down back to it's normal speed after seeing Itachi, alive and well. He wrapped his arms around the weasel, burying his face into his neck.

"I was so scared, I thought I lost you." Kisame said shakily. Itachi looked down at him, worry etched into his face. "It's okay Kisa, I'm right here. I'm still here."

AU: I hope you enjoyed my first Music Meme! ^.^ I know that some of them were a little long, actually my friend pointed that out, but this is my first one and I didn't really get the whole concept of 'writing the story as you listen to the song.' Sorry for messing this one up! ^.^' 


End file.
